The Other Trio
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Cedric, Fleur and Viktor aren't just competing in the Triwizard Tournament, they're part a highly trained elite group tasked with recruiting Harry into their organization. They're spies, but they say they're not. They're good at their job, until feelings get in the way and they're compromised. AU to GoF. Cedric/Cho, Hermione/Draco and Harry is just there. No Beta.


AN: This was just an idea that came to me. Just a one shot. Harry really is just in the background on this. No beta. Be amused.

* * *

It was a dark and cold night. Three lone figures stood in the forest. They drew their wands and cast a lumos.

"Who's the target?" Viktor asked looking at the other two

"Someone young" Cedric said showing them the moving picture

"What is he 12?" Fleur asked as she looked at the picture

"Maybe 13? Not sure" Cedric said

"What do they want with him?" Viktor asked

"I didn't ask. We have a way, tomorrow, we're going to be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament" Cedric said

"Why? Not only do we have to find this kid, we have to compete too?" Fleur whined

"Pretend to compete, Fleur, once we grab the target we're out" Viktor said

"How hard can grabbing a kid be?" Fleur asked

* * *

The three of them were in a room looking at Harry Potter who a kid with black hair that stuck in all directions, and glasses that were broken it seemed.

"Unconventional" Cedric whispered to Viktor

"We have to get him alone" Viktor whispered back

"You're going to get him killed, he's not trained for this"

"So he'll learn. It's a vetting process"

"We have to bring him back alive"

"Details"

Fleur was there sizing up the boy. She was good at reading body could tell that he was nervous and that her presence didn't help.

Rita Skeeter buzzed into the room, asking several questions, before whisking Harry away to a private interview. Fleur walked back to Cedric and Viktor.

"He's too nervous around me. I won't be able to get near him" Fleur said

"We need to do a little recon. HQ requested it. Fleur you're on the best friend," Cedric said as he quickly placed a seashell into her hand, "Viktor you're on the other best friend"

"How can you have two best friends?" Viktor asked

"He does, quidditch player and book worm routine" Cedric said handing in the small seashell

"Again?" Viktor groaned

"Fleur not too much Veela this time" Cedric said

"Please if I walk into the room they'll panic and piss themselves" Fleur said

"Who are you on?" Viktor asked

"The supposed girlfriend" Cedric answered

"Why do you get the girlfriend?" Viktor complained

"Because I'm good at it, and you need to do the bookworm. She'll never go for me"

Viktor groaned in annoyance. Fleur merely flipped her hair aside and watched Harry squirm under all the questions.

"And flex the muscles" Cedric said

* * *

Cedric smiled as Cho chatted on about something. He could tell she was nervous. He smiled and nodded and then decided to move things along. He pretended to brush something out of her hair, making her blush. He reached out for her hand and gently held it in his.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? I know we haven't known each other long but-"

"Yes"

Cedric smiled and watched as she blushed even more.

"But I thought you and Potter were together" Cedric said

"What? No, we're not together. He just talks to me"

"What does he say? I'm just curious why he wouldn't be interested in you"

* * *

Fleur was walking down the hallway when she saw Ron walking towards her. He stopped in front her. He looked paler than usual and wasn't able to say anything.

"Is there something you need?" Fleur asked

Ron looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Breathe" Fleur motioned

"Will you, will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Ron squeaked out

"Oh, someone else already asked me. But I'll try to save you a dance, unless your friend has a problem with it"

"What? Who?"

Fleur had to dial it down a bit for Ron. She wasn't even flirting that hard and he looked as if he were going to pass out.

"Your friend, Harry, he's competing too"

"Oh he doesn't care about the dance. He wanted to go to with Cho, but someone else asked her, so he doesn't care"

"Oh, that's so sad, is he alright?"

"He's fine, he's Harry"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Hermione was outside by the lake reading a book. She wanted to get away from ruckus that was inside the castle. Viktor was on a broom, flying around when he saw her. He was thinking about how to approach her. He pretended to lose control and crash near her. Hermione jumped up and rushed over. Viktor was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oh! Is anything broken?!" Hermione said as she helped him sit up

"I don't think so" Viktor said

"We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey"

"I feel dizzy, I need to sit for a minute"

* * *

"Explain to me why they want him again" Fleur asked as she paced in front of the couch

"I don't ask questions, I just deliver the orders" Cedric said from the couch he was sitting on

"And why do you have your arm in a sling?" Fleur asked

"Why is it in a sling?" Cedric asked

"Nurse routine. I fell, she was all concerned, it opens up conversation" Viktor said taking the sling off

"What did you learn?" Fleur

"She's the brains. Without her, they'd be lost, completely lost" Viktor said

"What the hell is she doing with them then?" Fleur asked as she continued to pace

"No idea. What about you and the ginger?" Viktor asked

"He's too nervous around me, and I didn't even flirt!" Fleur said waving her hands around

"Just gather whatever intel you can, this will be over soon enough" Cedric said

* * *

Viktor found Hermione in the library. He saw her reading a book again, surrounded by books at a table by herself. He walked up to her and placed a box in front of her. She looked up and smiled when she realized it was him.

"Hello Viktor" Hermione smiled

"Hello Hermione, I have brought you something"

"A gift? For me? You shouldn't have"

"Well you did help when I fell off my broom"

Hermione blushed and reached for the box. She opened and inside was filled with sugar quills.

"Oh Viktor. That's so sweet of you"

"You're always reading and I thought you would want to take a few notes as well"

"Thank you"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"Will you accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

"Why me?"

"Why not? You are beautiful and smart, and kind"

"You can ask anyone here"

"But I want to ask you"

"I'm not like the other girls"

"No you're not, you don't see me as some stupid quidditch player, you see me as a person"

"Yes, yes I'll go with you!"

Viktor smiled and reached for her hand. He lifted it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on it and waited for her reaction. Usually they would swoon or blush even more. Instead he was surprised when she jumped on top of him and he stumbled back into a bookshelf. His arms were around her back, while hers were around his neck.

"Everyone seem me as this boring bookworm. And I want to be more than that"

"You are many things, boring is not one of them"

"I've never been with a boy before"

"Neither have I" Viktor joked

"I know people say things about you, that you're experienced and I want you to teach me"

Viktor froze. He hadn't expected this. Usually he had to lay it on thick for them to hold hands with him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I've never been kissed before" Hermione said

"Let's change that then"

Viktor leaned in and kissed her. He could feel her body tremble against his. He could sense her hesitation and had to coax her lips for a response.

* * *

Fleur was walking towards the Room of Requirement when she saw Hermione walk out, her clothes clearly rumpled and her hair disheveled. She saw the girl adjust her skirt and knew what had happened. She waited for Hermione to leave and then entered the room. She found Viktor laying out the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Rough day?" Fleur asked

"You have no idea"

"I have a pretty good idea, she walked out of here looking like you shagged her 8 ways to-"

"I didn't shag her!"

"Details. What did you find out?"

"She talks a lot after she orgasms. A lot" Viktor said as he motioned to the quill and parchment floating next to him. The quill was still transcribing everything that was said

* * *

Hermione was in the library reading another book when she heard footsteps approaching. She had been meeting Viktor routinely now. Her skirts were getting shorter, she had forgone the sweater and unbuttoned more buttons than she should have on her shirt. She smiled because she was always happy to see Viktor. He didn't say much but he listened and he was very good with his tongue among other things. She looked up and was shocked to see Draco leaning on the table towards her.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?!" Hermione said standing up

"It's a library Granger, what do you do here?"

"Well go away, I'm busy"

"Busy waiting for Viktor?" Draco said as his eyes trailed down to her chest

"It's none of your business"

"I don't care if you're acting like a slag, at least have the decency not to do it on the table here. Students actually study here" Draco said as he walked around the table

Hermione's hand balled up into a fist and she swung it hard at his face. Draco after learning from third year, grabbed her wrist.

"You will not touch me without my permission" Draco seethed

"Let me go"

Hermione struggled and tried to pull her wrist away. Draco slammed her up against the bookshelf. He grabbed her other wrist and held them both above her head.

"Why? So you can be a slag for Viktor? What would he ever see in you? What could you possible talk about?"

"We don't talk, but he's very good with his mouth"

Draco's lips were on hers and Hermione froze unable to register what was happening. Draco was kissing her. Viktor saw what happened and paused for a second before hiding behind a bookshelf.

Hermione found herself kissing him back. His hands released her wrists. His hands found their way under her shirt and to the cups of her bra. Hermione's fingers played with his hair. Viktor decided that now would be a good time for their supposed break up.

"Hermione!" Viktor said in shock

"Viktor!?" Hermione said pushing Draco off her, "I can explain, this isn't what it looks like"

Hermione tried to walk towards Viktor but Draco was stuck to her and following her.

"My fingers are stuck in your bra!" Draco said as he pulled them out

"Viktor let me explain!" Hermione pleaded

Viktor said nothing, instead he turned around and walked away. He could hear the two of them arguing and then the sounds of more kissing.

* * *

Inside the Room of Requirement Cedric sat there waiting for the other two. Viktor walked in and tossed a parchment rolled up at Cedric who caught it easily.

"All intel has been gathered" Viktor said

"And the girl?" Cedric asked

"She has found a new bad boy to play with"

"Already?"

Fleur walked in looking disheveled, which was a first for her. She always looked perfectly styled, and put together. Even when she fought, every hair stayed in place.

"What happened to you?" Cedric asked

"I don't know what happened. He just showed up out of nowhere" Fleur said

"Someone attacked you?" Viktor asked concerned

"It shouldn't have happened. I wasn't prepared. I didn't know what to do" Fleur said

"Tell us what happened" Cedric said

"I'm not even a full Veela! It's not suppose to happen to me!" Fleur screamed

"Fleur, you're worrying us right now" Cedric said

"It was that stupid ginger's fault!" Fleur said

"The best friend? What did he do? Tell me! I will crush him!" Viktor said

"I was just talking to him, and he was telling me about the target, and then, and then-" Fleur said as she paced around, "His idiot brother showed up and ruined everything!"

"Which brother, he has several" Cedric said

Viktor took out the family picture of the Weasley family and looked at the brothers.

"The older one!" Fleur yelled

"They're all older!" Cedric yelled back

"Don't yell at me! How can this be happening to me!?" Fleur started to cry

"Fleur, don't cry, tell us, we can help" Viktor said as he pulled her into his arms

"His idiot brother showed up, out of nowhere, and he just set off all my Veela senses. All I could see or smell was him. And I couldn't do anything else but look at him. It was like I was in a trance. And when he reached to shake my hand, and I couldn't control it anymore!" Fleur said

"What did you do?" Cedric asked

"My claws came out, claws I didn't know I had! And then my eyes did something because he kept asking if something was wrong. And whatever he asked me I answered him truthfully. Like had no control over it" Fleur said

"You've been compromised" Cedric said

"That stupid ginger ruined everything!" Fleur said

"But that doesn't explain why you look like this" Viktor said

"When he let go of my hand I got aggressive. He grabbed him, I jumped on him. I kissed him, and he tried to push me off. And I lost control, he said no to me. He said no, and I ran off. It hurt me so much for some reason" Fleur said

"Is he your mate?" Viktor asked

"What? NO! My mate is not a ginger! NOT a ginger! And I'm not a full Veela, that doesn't apply to me!" Fleur yelled

* * *

Cedric and Viktor looked at each other as they sat down.

"I hate dragons" Cedric said

"I'm glad that's over. When do we grab the kid?" Viktor asked

"Hopefully by the next event. HQ is working on the extraction location now"

"Where's Fleur?"

Cedric took out a small shell and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Fleur where are you?" Cedric asked

The shell glowed and showed an image of Fleur kissing Bill Weasley.

"Is that…" Viktor started to say

"It is, looks like her Veela senses are working again." Cedric said

The shell glowed again and a light shot out of it leading them to where Fleur was. The two got up and followed the light and found Fleur and Bill snogging in behind a few trees.

"Young lady! We have been looking for you everywhere!" Cedric yelled

"We will not have you acting like this! Get over here now!" Viktor yelled

Fleur pulled away from Bill and looked over at the two. Bill was startled and wasn't sure what was happening.

"What do you want?" Fleur said annoyed

"You ran off without telling us where you went. We were worried" Viktor said

"Sure dad" Fleur answered

"Is that your boyfriend?" Bill asked

"No, they're just annoying" Fleur answered

"We care about you! Is that so wrong?" Cedric teased

* * *

Cedric knew he was in trouble. He knew it when he swam deeper into the lake. He was to retrieve something that was taken from him. And there she was Cho suspended in the water. He had gotten too close to her. She was part of the mission he told himself. It wasn't personal, it was work. He pointed his wand at the rope holding her and pulled her up to the surface. He saw Fleur swimming towards Bill. Her eyes were darker, and claws appeared as she slashed the rope and pulled him towards the surface. Viktor was barreling through the water as a shark. He tore through the rope and pulled Hermione with him.

Cho was wrapped in towels as she shivered. Cedric placed his arms around her trying to keep her warm.

"I don't know what happened, the professors wanted to talk to me,and then the next thing I knew I was in the lake with you" Cho said

"I'm sorry they had to involve you" Cedric said as he was rubbing her arms

Cho leaned up and kissed him. Cedric kissed her back and then pulled away immediately.

"You should change, so you don't freeze to death" Cedric said

Fleur was already kissing Bill once they were on the wooden deck.

"Fleur, Fleur, stop! Stop!" Bill said between kisses

"Why? I saved you" Fleur said

"Bloody hell woman"

Viktor upon reaching the wooden deck, made sure Hermione was covered in a towel and walked away. Hermione chased after him.

"Viktor! Viktor please!" Hermione pleaded

Viktor finally turned around. He caught the towel someone had thrown at him and started to dry himself.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did. I didn't mean to hurt you like that" Hermione said

"Is this where we say we can be friends and then never talk to each other again?" Viktor said

"No, I really do want to be friends"

"We never spoke before. We have nothing in common, and your boyfriend over there looks like he wants to hex me for talking to you"

"You just met me at a very complicated moment in my life"

"Then let me uncomplicate it for you"

Viktor tossed his towel aside and walked off. Hermione felt an arm pull around her waist and looked over. Draco was holding her close. He lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Were you going to be pen pals?" Draco asked

* * *

Cedric kissed Cho before he went to the entrance of the maze. He couldn't help himself. He really did like her.

"I'll be here waiting for you" Cho said

"I'll hurry back then" Cedric said as he smiled

"I'm glad you asked me to the Yule Ball"

"I am too"

Cedric leaned down and kissed her again. He went down to join the others at the entrance. He walked closer to Viktor and Fleur.

"The cup is a portkey, we grab him and then we're out" Cedric whispered

"Finally" Viktor said

"So soon?" Fleur said

"Thought you wanted to get out of here. We're needed in Moscow next week" Cedric said

Fleur looked over at Bill and smiled at him. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Don't get any ideas" Cedric said

* * *

Harry walked around the maze confused. He wasn't sure where he was going. He heard strange noises and was jumpy. The vines started whipping around him and he ran. Cedric grabbed onto him.

"This way!" Cedric yelled

The two kept running through the maze and they saw the cup. They ran towards it and almost reached it. Just then Viktor and Fleur disillusioned themselves as they were standing next to the cup. Harry stopped when he saw the other two.

"You've been here the whole time?" Harry asked

"Put your hands on the cup and let's go already" Viktor said

"But you two won already" harry said

Cedric pulled Harry closer to the cup and grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand onto the cup. Fleur and Viktor touched the cup along with Cedric at the same time. The cup transported them elsewhere.

* * *

Harry was screaming as they were being portkeyed out. They landed just outside a small cabin in the woods. Harry just fell on his back. Viktor and Fleur walked into the small cabin.

"There's someone who wants to meet you" Cedric said helping Harry up

"What is this?" Harry asked

"You're about to find out" Cedric said leading him to the cabin

The door opened and Cedric walked in. Inside the cabin was much larger than Harry had expected. Quite large. It was filled with gadgets and magical items that were busy transcribing and sending out data. Viktor and Fleur looked over the files that were about Moscow.

"This is Spectre, a secret organization that recruits young wizards and witches" Cedric said

"For what?" Harry asked

"To play quidditch" Viktor said sarcastically

"We'll have M talk to you" Cedric said

Harry was whisked away to talk to M, whoever that was. Cedric and Viktor were drinking firewhiskey while Fleur sipped on some wine.

"Our cover stories are done. Harry will win and go back, I'll be horribly killed in an accident, you two will go back to whatever school it is, and no one will ever know what happened" Cedric said

"They're killing you off? What if you need to come back here again?" Fleur asked

"I've been compromised" Cedric said

"How?" Fleur asked

"The girl. It got personal. This was the only way" Cedric said draining his glass

"You can always transfer out of the school, they don't have to kill you. That always gets messy. What if they see you later on? They'll think you're a ghost" Viktor said

"I was compromised. You know the rules. Even you Fleur, you know you can't go back. Not with what we do" Cedric said

"I think he's my mate" Fleur said

"Then you have to decide if you want to stay with Spectre or go. Once you leave you get oblivated" Cedric said

"He's my mate" Fleur said

"You've already decided then" Cedric said

"No. I just, let me say goodbye to him, to keep up appearances" Fleur said

"Do you think this Potter kid will go for it?" Viktor asked

"He's pretty young. I've never seen anyone try to recruit someone that young before" Cedric said

"They want to give us 2 years of training before sending us out. Which makes sense" Fleur said

* * *

Harry stood with his friends watching the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leave. Students were waving and cheering for their friends as they departed. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione chatted about how she would write during the summer and Harry merely nodded. He hugged them both and walked off.

He walked into the owlery, to find Cho crying there. Hedwig seeing Harry flew down and Cho looked up. She wiped her tears and got up.

"Hey" Harry said

"Hey" Cho said

"I'll leave in a minute, I just have to send something" Harry said

"No, it's ok. It's just hard. Everyone's been asking me how I am. And I feel like screaming. I just miss him so much" Cho said

"We all miss him" Harry said

"He just made me so happy. And I never got the chance to tell him"

"He knows, believe me, he knows" Harry said

"I should get packing" Cho said as she left

Harry watched her leave and sighed. Cedric disillusioned himself and Harry jumped.

"I hate when you do that" Harry said

"You need to be able to tell when someone is disillusioned. It's never perfect, you can see if something is off" Cedric said

"How can you be so callous right now? You heard her didn't you? She's crying because of you!"

"Of course I heard her, she's been crying since she got here"

"Wait, you were watching her this whole time? You could have told her you were alive! You saw what it was doing to her!"

"I can't! It comes with the job! She can't know the truth about me! It's for her protection!"

"You really do care about her"

"It doesn't matter now anyways. Your training begins immediately"

"But what about my friends? What am I suppose to tell them?"

"That your muggle family has you locked up again and you can't send letters because they locked up your owl too. They can be such bastards. There"

"How are you so good at this?"

"I've been doing this for a while. Now I'm needed in Moscow tomorrow, so if we could hurry this up"

"Alright, alright"

"We're going to side along"

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm a spy!"

Cedric grabbed onto Harry and they apparated away.

* * *

Hope you were amused.


End file.
